Merlin's Adversary
by XQueenofDreamsX
Summary: loosely based off of the BBC Show. This story Involves some added Characters, Laura and her Covent. It is about Merlin and Laura's adventure/mystery discovering the truth about a young girl and what it will mean for the Kingdom of Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's Adversary

Towers'

Keep

Laura:

Getting into the palace was easy enough, so indeed was going through unnoticed. I was dressed as a low ranking lady, so as to avoid the curious eyes of the higher ranking lords and ladies as well as rebuff the scrutiny of nosey handmaids and servants. The various weapons adorning my person were well concealed in hidden, easily accessible places on my modest gown.

As I made my way through the back halls of the castle I went over the plan in my head, get to the north tower at noon when the guards were changing shifts. If I am to break into the towers keep, I must do so quickly, quietly and during their weakest time. I was confident in my skill set and was certain I could achieve the objective, however, getting _away_ unnoticed was another story altogether. although only higher court officials and the King himself knew of what was hidden in the keep of the north tower, the guards standing watch did not, nor any others. So I did not worry of the entire palace going into lock down, but all others would be on high alert, looking for me. So of course would be the king's trusted manservant, highly skilled warlock and proven traitor to my Covent.

As I approached the door concealing the narrow stairwell of the north tower, it would lead me directly to my goal, I hesitated. Would she come willingly? Yes, my goal was a prisoner, a girl to be precise, and the last blood relative of the Powerful witch Nimueh, killed by Merlin, the King's manservant himself! Murdered! And he believes himself to be helping us, to follow the old religion, what a lie!

If she will not come willingly, she may stay to rot. The old religion is growing weak with such uncertain conviction in its followers. With _my conviction _I head up the stairs with new found confidence. I come to a standstill as I reach the top, I do not round the last corner as I can hear murmuring voices ahead. I wait for them to leave, I also check that I have all of my weapons, pulling out a sacred dagger, one I'm meant to give to the girl, one belonging to the deceased high priestess Nimueh.

I admired the old carvings engraved in the blade, ones describing ours ways and beliefs. As I relish in the hope of one day using the magic I have been given, freely and openly, a sudden booming laugh causes me to drop the dagger as in jump in fright. I make a desperate attempt to stop it from falling to the stone floor, but too late, it clanks against the floor before falling down the steps one, two and then three. Before it finally stops on the step, spinning around and around. There's no way they didn't hear that, if I want escape I must move now and I do. I gather my skirts race down the steps, collecting the dagger as I go; I make good time and am at the door to the hall in a matter of seconds. Grateful for my luck I swing the door open, burst through, desperately hoping it will be empty, but it's not.

I crash into none other than Merlin himself! Oh of all the luck in the world why him? He would almost certainly know who I am and what my purpose is. Toppling to the floor in a heap we both scramble to get our bearings, I do so first and preparing to run I gather my skirts once again. However I am stopped by a cool, pale hand wrapping around my wrist, and I am pulled back towards Merlin. I have been caught. Defiantly, I raise my chin and meet his eyes, they're full of concern.

"I beg your pardon, miss, are you hurt?" he doesn't know! Oh, my luck!

"No, no, I'm quite alright, besides it was my own fault."

Surprisingly, instead of bowing and leaving it be like I expected, he grinned.

"It's always the lower ranking persons fault, miss." Flustered I looked for an appropriate reply. I needed to go, it was surprising no one had run down the stairs and ordered my arrest yet.

"Yes, well if you insist sir, but I really must be going, I'm in in quite a hurry. See…"

"Sir?" he interrupted, "you must realize I'm but a manservant?" Damn! I curse, what a slip, I need to get myself out of this predicament. Even without the girl I am in trouble, I may even lose my job over this.

"Yes, yes of course! But I really do need to go; I'm already very late-"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" that infuriating grin was still in place, changing suspiciously into a smirk. His blues eyes gazed at me with a bemused air.

"Somewhere" I replied vaguely, if he said he was a manservant, I would treat him as such. It was not his business to know my business. His eyebrows rose,

"Of course, you should go, _somewhere,_ then."

The hand that had remained around my wrist was quickly released as Merlin dropped it to his side and took a few steps back. Apparently hurt by my somewhat cold rejection. But as soon as I was fully liberated, I turned quickly and hurried, without running, down the hall and around the corner. I would have to come back another day. If they allowed me any mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin

He wasn't happy, that much I could tell when I walked into Arthur's chambers that morning and it probably didn't help that I was late, again. I've been working late into the night, on our little problem in the north towers' keep, resulting in myself sleeping in and not enough concentration for me to formulate an acceptable solution. All in all it was a waste of time, but we were low on options.

"Merlin where is my formal armor?" formal armor? What does he want with that?

"I will get it milord, but why is it you need it?"

"I am to meet with Geoffrey of Monmouth and a few of his higher noble academic acquaintances, to see if I can find anything else about the girl. She hasn't given a name has she?"

"No milord," she had but it was one I wasn't willing to believe, yet.

"Merlin, I would have of you, your help." He said exasperated, fiddling desperately a the elaborate tis and buckles.

"Of course milord." Snapping out of my thoughts I made my way over to him.

As I was tying the red velvet cloak, a signet of his knight and king status, Arthur spoke up.

"What do you think we should do with her?"

I noticed his tone instantly, for it was one he used with me on occasion. He wanted my opinion because he was lost, but refused to show weakness. It was also one of trust.

"I don't know Arthur, I don't really know much about her." He sighed,

"Would you then, consider talking with her? Preferably while I am with Geoffrey."

I perked up this news, I had been looking from an opportunity to do just that, however, I didn't let my enthusiasm show, worried Arthur may become suspicious.

"Of course, milord, I will."

Arthur had just begun his meeting and I had created a more or less efficient plan in which to talk to the girl. I started making my way to the north tower where the girl was being kept. There was next to no chance that I would receive another opportunity to speak to the girl should I fail to retrieve sufficient information concerning the girls identity or her purpose in breaking into the King's bed chamber on the dawn of a very important day.

That day was cancelled abruptly, upon her attack, unbeknownst to the people of the kingdom; hence their disappointed outcry for what seemed an unreasonable cancellation. The knight's tournament was really just a day for entertainment, profit and a no-work-for-a-day event, so it wasn't as if the world would end. Even though there was now some bad blood, Merlin was relieved they were not told of the attack, the kingdom had only just begun to relax after the last threat of a magical war.

As I approached the door that would lead me to the top of the tower via, a narrow confining staircase, I heard footsteps pounding down towards the door. I took a reflexive step back and not a moment too soon, because a woman burst through the door, it swung full force and crashed into the wall on its left side. The door's path would have knocked me off my feet if I had not moved, but alas, it was in vain as the woman who burst through the door collides with me and knocks me off my feet.

I feel my head crack on the hardwood floor and for a moment my vision fades to black, by the time I regain my sight the woman is up, gathering her skirts and about to bolt down the hall. I stand quickly and grab her wrist, pulling her back towards me. I feel the muscles in her arm tense as I touch her, who is this woman? She would not be much older than me, but I have no idea who she could be, though her clothes suggest reasonable high birth and her blonde hair was tied up in an elegant knot atop her head.

"I beg your pardon miss, are you hurt?"

That was polite, right? It wasn't the place of a manservant to question a lady, but I wanted to know who she was.

"No, no I'm quite alright, besides it is my own fault"

She replies quickly, gently tugging at the arm that I hold in place, I do not relinquish my hold. She wasn't who she looked to be, so I grinned and decided to see what I could get from her.

"It's always the lower ranking persons fault, miss." She looked flustered for a moment, then she looked worriedly at the doorway, it was quick, but I noticed it. What if…

"Yes, well if you insist sir, but I really must be going, I'm in in quite a hurry. See-"

I said, "Sir? You must realize I'm but a manservant."

She really had no idea; my theory was becoming more and more likely. I could see her frustration at the slip and her mind turning, looking for a way to escape the situation. It actually rather amused me.

"Yes, yes of course! But I really do need to go; I'm already very late-"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" at that she practically glared at me, her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. She then proceeded to answer in a stiff barely controlled voice.

"Somewhere."

Oh, the attitude she now had! I raised my eyebrows hoping to convey my obvious disbelief, but said, surprising even myself,

"Of course, you should go, somewhere, then."

I released her wrist and she turned away and strode down the hall and around the corner, though with every step she took, my curiosity grew. But right now I had work to do; I turned to the still open door and continued on my way to the girl's tower. The girl may even know the woman, and if she did he may know soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunate

Meetings

Merlin

There were no guards. None. This area was to be under constant watch, yet there was not a guard in sight. This worried me, but I still needed to talk to her, so I made my way to the door. Now with caution. As I came within arm's length, I reached out intending to open it with my own magic.

Before I could utter a word however, it swung open to reveal a room that was circular in shape and all stone, floor, ceiling and walls. Opposite me was a small arch window with iron bars, blocking all escape.

To the side there was a small folding bed, in the middle there was a thin brittle looking wooden table accompanied by to similar looking chairs. The room was dark with nothing but the watery light of the winter sun coming through the window. But where was the girl? And the guards?

Then I noticed a dark shape huddled in the shadows, pulled up against the wall.

"Nichelle?" I spoke her name in a whisper, hoping, no, begging to be corrected.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in a small voice. I closed my eyes, after the kingdom just started taking a turn for the better, the appearance of this girl may very well turn it right around and send it back to square one.

"You told me, remember? When you were first brought here, you whispered it to me, in my head."

She looked up at me and met my gaze. Her big, round eyes were a dark brown that matched her hair and she held none of the beauty in which her mother had, but they held the same confidence and sense of superiority as Nimeuh. But her eyes were also crazed.

"You are Emyrs, I would not tell you of my origins, nor allow you entrance to my mind." She said the words in an even tone but the venom in which they were said sent shivers down my spine.

"I-I am not Emyrs…" all these years of hiding it, no one but druids knowing, it was hard to comprehend that someone had just stated it before me.

She let out a short, harsh laugh.

"Oh I think you are, and do you know what else I think?" I didn't want to play her games, I didn't want to answer, but I needed information.

"What?" I replied, almost regretting speaking she didn't answer.

"I think that you're going to help me." She whispered finally.

"Help you? Help you to do what?" I asked wary of what she might be able to do, I really didn't it when people starting fiddling around in my mind.

"Well, destroy the world eventually, but there's some people I have to er, remove first. I think you're just the person to do it." She stated proudly.


End file.
